


When I Come Home

by knifelesbian



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, can you tell how much I wanted that hug at the end of 106, death mention, drug mention, the mostly is because ty and evita are broken up lmao, title is from leave the light on by the overcoats which is on the soundtrack for c&d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifelesbian/pseuds/knifelesbian
Summary: When Ty is feeling upset, or stressed, or freaked out, fate- or, more accurately, his freaky teleportation powers- lead him to Tandy.





	When I Come Home

Ty would just like to know why the _fuck_ his father thought this was a good idea. ‘Oh, we’ll just take Billy’s guitar out of the garage’, he said. ‘Maybe you can learn to play’, he said.  
  
So now Ty is sitting on his bed, staring down at this _damned guitar,_ trying not to think about all the times Billy used to play this for him. It was always dumb classic rock songs, the type you learn when you’re just starting out on an instrument, but Billy, though he’d played for years, never said no to some good old rock n’ roll.  
  
He runs a hand over the fading red paint, lightly digging his fingernail into where he scratched _TY WUZ HERE_ into it when he was seven. Billy nearly fought him, but in the end it was fine. Except now he’s crying over it, and it’s definitely _not_ fine.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, he isn’t in his room anymore. He’s in Tandy’s church, still holding the guitar. The dumbfoundedness replaces the sadness for a moment as he regains his bearings.  
  
“Ty?” Oh, right, Tandy. The whole reason he’s here in the first place. Whenever he’s upset, or freaking out, his subconscious goes, _welp, time to visit that girl you have a crush on!_  
  
But it’s better than sitting alone in his room, letting every bad thought he’s ever had overtake him.  
  
He wipes at his eyes, trying to control the tears. It doesn’t work. “H-hey, Dee-Dee.”  
  
She’s in her pyjamas, because it’s _late_ , she was probably _sleeping_ , he shouldn’t even _be here._ But it’s like he can’t make himself leave. He’s here now, and all he wants is one of Tandy’s bone crushing hugs that always make him feel better. They’ve figured out how to touch each other, now, which is good because with how close they’ve gotten lately, not being able to touch her might’ve driven him crazy.  
  
She approaches him, asking quietly, “Do you want to talk about it?” He shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. “Do you want a hug?”  
  
Ty nods shakily, and she pulls him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and hooking her chin over his shoulder. He presses his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in Dove soap and lavender scented shampoo. Tandy smells so good all the time, it’s literally insane.   
  
“It’s going to be okay, Ty. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Her tone is soft and soothing as she runs a hand up and down his back, trying to calm him.   
  
“I don’t think it will be.” Because nothing is ever ‘fine’ for him, right? Something is always going wrong. Trying to be the positive one all the time is _so hard,_ and he just can’t do it  tonight. He can’t.  
  
Tandy hums comfortingly. “Maybe not. But when your friend is sad, that’s what you’re supposed to say, right?”   
  
Ty huffs a laugh. “I guess so.”  
  
“You gonna tell me why you’ve got a death grip on that guitar, or am I just gonna have to figure it out myself?” Oh. Right. He’s only got one arm around her, the other occupied with Billy’s guitar that he couldn’t make himself let go of.   
  
“It- it was Billy’s. Dad dug it out of the garage today, told me I should have it,” his voice cracks from emotion, and he pulls her even closer than she was before.  
  
“Ah. So _that’s_ why you’re upset.”  
  
He sniffles. “Wow, great detective skills.”  
  
“Thank you.” She pulls back, then, and Ty mourns the loss like a death in the family. “Do you want to stay here for awhile, or are you going back now?”  
  
Ty lets out a shaky breath. “Can I stay here? Just for a little bit. I’ll go back soon, I promise, I just-“  
  
She grabs his hand. “Of course you can stay.”  
  
They both look down at their entwined hands, and, almost as if she’s just realized what she did, Tandy lets go, jittering her hand away and hiding it behind her back. “If you want to wash your face, um, I have a bathroom. It’s kind of shitty, but I keep it clean enough and it works okay. Just- just around the corner.”  
  
“Right. I’ll- I’ll be back.” She nods, and Ty follows her directions to the bathroom.   
  
He washes his face, then looks around. There’s not much in here, just a toilet, a sink, and a shower. There’s a little basket of toiletries resting on the edge of the sink, and, curious, he roots around in it. There’s a toothbrush, toothpaste, some drugstore makeup, a hairbrush, and…a half empty bottle of pills. _Fuck_ , he thought Tandy was _done_ with this.   
  
A while ago, Ty dropped in (quite literally), just to check up on Tandy, maybe chat for a bit. Instead, he found her curled up in a ball on the floor, nearly unresponsive. He _somehow_ managed to help her sober up, but it freaked him out so much that he nearly had a breakdown right then and there. They got into a huge argument about it, but eventually Tandy agreed. No more drugs for her.  
  
Or so he thought. But this pill bottle suggests otherwise.  
  
He grabs it and stomps back to Tandy, upset and a little shaky as he says, “I thought you were done with the drugs.”  
  
She blinks a few times, caught off guard. “What?”  
  
He presents the pill bottle to her. “I said, I thought you were _done_.”  
  
Tandy snatches it from him. “First of all, don’t go through my stuff, and second of all, can you read? Like, honestly.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
In a dull tone, she reads the label. “55mg dosage of CONCERTA, prescribed to Tandy Bowen for ADHD by Dr. Bill Watts. One tablet a day once a day. A doctor gave me these, Ty.” She’s looking at him like she’s waiting for an apology, which she totally deserves. Shit, he can’t believe he just freaked out on her like that.  
  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” The words come out of him in a rush and he steps toward her almost subconsciously.  
  
Tandy gives him a look. “Just don’t go through my stuff.”  
  
“Right, yeah, never again.” He does an awkward salute, which, _what the fuck?_ “Scouts honour.”  
  
She snorts. “You were _not_ a Boy Scout.”  
  
“I was!” He wasn’t. But he wants to make her laugh for real, make her forget about that absolute mess he just created.  
  
Tandy looks at him, suspicious, and he sighs. “Fine, I wasn’t.”  
  
She giggles, showing off that gorgeous smile of hers. “I knew it.”  
  
They sit down, Ty resting the guitar in his lap. He runs his hand over it again, feeling the sadness well up.  
  
Tandy hooks her chin over his shoulder to get a better look at it. Her hair brushes against his face as he does so, and Ty isn’t proud of how fast his heart rate is right now. “Do you play?”  
  
“Nah. It was always- it was always his thing, you know? I just liked to listen to it.”   
  
“My dad used to play. He tried to teach me, but I don’t know how good I’d be at it now.” Ty isn’t sure if that’s what she’s asking, but it kind of sounds like she wants to try her hand at it.  
  
“Do you want to give it a go?”  
  
She pauses, unsure, then reaches for it, pulling away from him so she can hold it properly.  
  
Tandy starts to strum a tune, and it’s clear that it’s an actual song, not just aimless, and one she knows well. “What song is that?”  
  
She keeps strumming as she says, “I don’t remember the name, just the tune and some of the lyrics.”  
  
“Would you- would you sing it for me?”  
  
Tandy looks at him, surprised. “Uh, sure.”  
  
She starts up the tune again, careful fingers strumming along- and then she starts to sing. It’s probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard in his life. _“Hey baby saw you on the news, looking like you ain’t got much to lose. Now you feel you have enough to do. Come on baby, make me fall in love with you. Come on, please just make me tell the truth.”_  
  
She keeps strumming, and it’s like she’s lost in her own little world, just her and the music. _“Do you wake up lonely everyday, Smiling to yourself in that strange way. Every morning I wake up and say: ‘Come on baby, baby take me all the way.’ I guess we can make it all the way.”_ Ty is trying very, very hard not to read into these lyrics. _“Hey, we're all alone. Hey, we're all alone. Turns out we don't belong. Turns out we don't belong, after all.”_ Her voice is…insanely beautiful. Haunting and soft and just _wow._  
  
Tandy looks up, meeting his eyes for the first time since she started singing. _“Now you feel you have enough to do. Come on baby make me fall in love with you.”_ She strums out the final few chords, and for a moment, they just look at each other. They’re both leaning in a little bit, and Ty thinks, _this is it._  
  
And then Tandy looks away, clearing her throat. “So, um, that’s the song. Or what I remember of it, anyways. Probably not the full thing.”  
  
Ty puts a hand on her knee, making sure she’s looking at him again before saying, “It was beautiful. Your voice is seriously amazing.”  
  
Tandy blushes bright red. “Um, thanks. You don’t have to say that to make me feel better, though. I know I kind of suck.” She looks a little overwhelmed, like she doesn’t know how to deal with compliments. And maybe she doesn’t.  
  
Ty shakes his head. “No, you don’t. You’re _amazing._ ”  
  
Tandy makes a small, almost whimpering kind of sound, face still red as a tomato. “Right. Are you good now? Do you want to go home?”  
  
Ah, so she wants him to leave now, huh? Just when she starts getting flustered? That’s…interesting. Ty smirks, a little smug, then says, “Yeah, sure. Thanks for letting me stay, and sorry, again, for flipping out at you.”  
  
Tandy shakes her head. “No, no, it’s- it’s fine.”  
  
He waves her goodbye, and then, just like that, he’s back in his room.   
  
Ty flops down on the bed, and he sleeps easy, dreaming of blonde hair and brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them.


End file.
